


Sleepily [Spencer Reid]

by law_nerd105



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: You never could sleep on the jet, luckily, Spencer is there to help.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	Sleepily [Spencer Reid]

I shifted slightly in my position, so Spencer had to shift as well. He had one arm slung lazily around my waist, spooning me against his chest.

I think Spencer was already halfway asleep, but I couldn't seem to settle in. I could never sleep peacefully when we were on the jet. The only reason Spencer wasn't asleep yet, was because I wasn't.

The rest of the team was sound asleep though. If you kept still and listened, you could hear Hotch snoring from the other side of the jet. No matter how much he denied snoring, we all knew he did.

Spencer and I had claimed the couch for ourselves, as we usually did. Everyone always allowed us to, since they knew we wanted to sleep together. Not that I usually slept, anyway.

I shifted again and Spencer groaned in my ear.  
"Can you please stay still?" he whispered. His breath sent shivers running down my spine.

"I can't get comfortable," I whined as quietly as he had spoken. He sighed.

"Well, try," he muttered. I turned my head into my shoulder so that I could see him partly.

"Thanks for the advice, Genius. It's really helpful," I rolled my eyes, looking ahead again.

"Don't sass me," he hissed. And before I could reply, he shoved his knee up between my legs, hitting my core.

"Spencer," my voice broke, but remained hushed.

I heard Spencer unzip his pants, and my eyes stretched wide.  
"Are you insane?" I tried to turn to face him, but he forced me still. He readjusted the blanket covering us.

He was already half hard when he started sliding over my slit.  
"I like this skirt. Easy access," the little grunt he gave in my ear, along with his words, spurred me on and I pushed back against him.

His hand settled on my hip and took a grip.  
"Don't move," he slowly slid into me. I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip to keep quiet, and Spencer sighed into the skin of my neck.

He stretched me open inch by inch, shifting and moving until he was fully inside off me.

But when I started grinding my hips back into him, he stopped me, chuckling lowly in my ear.

"Oh no, Sweetheart. Were staying like this until the jet lands."


End file.
